


April 13, 2006

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: upergirl winced the minute a hungry creature's tail knocked her into a tree. After she collapsed on one side, she struggled to stand.





	April 13, 2006

I never created DC.

Supergirl winced the minute a hungry creature's tail knocked her into a tree. After she collapsed on one side, she struggled to stand. Her legs wobbled when she stood. She glanced at the creature and scowled. ''You'll have to find something else to eat.'' She barely avoided the tail when it attempted to knock her down this time.

Supergirl thought she heard footsteps and looked back. Her eyes were wide after Reverend Amos Howell appeared and frowned. She wondered if he remembered her flushing his sermon papers recently. Well, the sermon was boring!

''You're not going to attack my daughter again!'' Amos said to the creature.

One smile formed on Supergirl's face when a tentacle emerged from his mouth and managed to hit the creature's side. The minute the enemy fled. ''I guess he doesn't remember,'' she muttered.

THE END


End file.
